Falling Slowly
by laura-mcdaid
Summary: when clarys parents die in a tragic car accident, she is forced to live with foster parents, she is still reeling from her sudden loss and is lost, can her foster parents son, Jace, help her? crap summary! PLEASE PLEASE READ!
1. death, sarcasm and fainting!

_**hey guys!!! new story, i hope you like it, please review review review!! **_

_***disclaimer: i do not own the mortal inturments, CC does!!!**_

A week had passed since the accident that took my world and rocked it upside down. Two weeks ago I was in Paris with my loving parents, and now..they were gone. The truck hit them hard, the car split in two, ''can't be driven again'', the mechanic had said. But i didnt care about the stupid car, or the stupid truck, the only thing I cared about were my beloved parents, the ones that always supported me no matter what, the ones I could run to whenever something was troubling me, the ones that said ''i love you'' every single night. And now all people cared about was me,.. ''oh the poor pet'' or ''I'm sorry for your loss'', they were all the same, they said all the right to my face, but really, they have no idea what I'm going through.

It social services the grand total of two days to get to me, ''only sixteen years of years?'', Mrs. Coffee, the social worker, had exclaimed, ''oh no, that simply won't do.''

''But Mrs. Coffee please, I can look after myself, I just want to be alone'', i tried to change her mind endlessy, but she was having none of it.

''no no, child, that simply won't do, we must find you foster parents immediately, now lets see..... I have a list here somewhere...'' She rumaged through her brown briefcase trying to find her list of parents who were willing to take on a child at short notice. 'please don't find it, please don't find it', i chanted over and over in my head.

''ah, here it is..'' she said proudly.

'crap', i thought, perfect, just perfect, my parents were barley settled in their graves and already they were being replaced, couldn't anyone see that i just wanted to be ALONE?

After a few phone calls it was all sorted, i would be moving into the Lightwoods. oh goody(!) they seemed like good parents, but no one could take the place of my parents. ''one son'', it stated on their application, ''jace'', it read.. 'god' i thought, 'what an odd name'. ''seventeen years old'' i read next, 'oh well this just gets better and better, doesn't it clary, another hormonal teenager in the house', now having a full on conversation with myself. I didn't want new parents,I didn't want to so much as look at their son, i didn't want anything to do with them, and I had my mind set on that.

********

Mrs. Coffee was a painfully slow driver, after an hour and a half drive that should've taken forty-five minutes, we were outside the lightwoods house, a school just across the road, oh how convinent, ithought sarcastically to myself.

''come on dear, and don't keep them waiting'', Mrs. coffee said anxiously.

''You go on, I need a minute to myself...please?'', she debated for a few seconds and agreed reluctantly.

After taking in my new enviornment, i plodded slowly towards their house, making observations along the way. baby blue and white, it was, i liked them colours. the garden full of roses and other kinds of pretty flowers, the fresh smell of cut gras lingered around the house, this was the one thing i didn't want: a fuss.

Just as i was about to put my hand on the handle of the door, it swung open.

''agh!'' i screamed softly as i lost my balance and hit my head of the flower bucket.

''oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you'', the boy said. my head was throbbing.

''thats ok'', i said sharply, trying to get up but failing..badly..

''here let me help you'',he said gently and caught me by my waist as he lifted me softly up from the gorund.

''I can manage thanks'', i snapped.

''your head is bleeding'', he stated.

''what.. oh crap..'', i took my hand down and the blood came gushing out.

''ok from what i gather you like to be independant, but just this once would you please let me help you?'' he pleaded, very persuadingly. Mrs. coffee's comment played over in my mind:'make a good first impression, clary', so i relented.

''fine'', i said as sweetly as i could manage, and with his hand grasping onto my waist, he helped me inside.

''my balance isn't always this crappy'', i said.

''i'm sure..'', he replied, i could tell he was amused by my efforts to walk on my own.

''it's not!'' i argued back, but the throbbing headache got worse, and then i fell back in his arms and blacked out.

''clary? clary?'' coming from his velet voice was the last thing i heard.

_**I'll try and update ASAP, please review and i may update quicker!!! thanks for reading, and if your a twilight fan please check out ''hate is a passionate emotion'' written by my best friend 'MrsSadhbhPattinson', its a truly brilliant story!! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**laura-mcdaid (Aisling writing!!)**_


	2. miss independant

_**A/N: hi guys!! Thank you so so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me!!! I forgot to mention in my summary that this story is ALL HUMAN!!! I'll edit my summary and change it soon!!! Ok, so I spent my whole moths and business class thinking of ideas for the next chapter!! Writing a story is much harder than I thought it would be!!! But seeing the good reviews makes it worth it!!!! Thanks!!!!**_

_***disclaimer: I do not own the mortal insturmeants (unfortunately!), C.C. does!!!**_

_JACE POV._

''I didn't think she hit her head that hard, mom'', I said

''Now Jace, that girl has been through a lot in the recent week, don't make it hard for to settle in with us, it's hard enough'', she said, and just as I was about to make my comeback, she walked away. 'Geez mom, do think I purposely tried to make her fall?', I thought to myself while watching her, waiting for her to wake up.. Obviously if I knew she was hurt I wouldn't have just stood there.

''Well, I really must be leaving'', I could hear Mrs. Coffee telling my mom, 'thank god, she's leaving' I muttered to myself!

''sure get clary to give me a call when she wakes up, and would you please make her go to the doctor, she's been out for almost ten minutes,..Bye!'', Mrs. Coffee said, she mustn't care very much about clary if she's leaving already. She was gone about 5 minutes when mum found her phone, she left it on the kitchen table.

''Jace we'll be back in 10 minutes, we just have to give her phone, she might need it, watch Clary, make sure she's ok and if she wakes up ask her about going to the doctor, ok love?'' mom said the order loudly.

''ok mom'', I rolled my eyes up to heaven! A few seconds later they were gone, and it was just me and an unconscious girl in the house, what fun(!).

''Ouch'', a moan came from the couch. She looked around her, disorientated, ''what-- you..'' she said whilst grinding her teeth, today just wasn't my day was it? First mom, now her..

''Yes, it's me, although I prefer to go by Jace, just in case you're wondering.'' I said, trying not to sound too irritated by the fact that everyone thinks I meant to make her fall.

''I know who you are'' she said coldly, rubbing her head.

''o--k'', I replied..Awkward silence, crap. 'It's hard enough' mom had said, in other words: make an effort.

''So, uh... mom and dad are gone to give her phone, she left it here...they should be back soon'' I said nervously. '' Oh and Mrs. Coffee said you should to the doctor, she..'' I was cut off.

''I'm fine'', she said bluntly. I could she waiting for me to move from in front of her so she could get up, so I moved reluctantly.

''Ah'', she let a squeal out of her as she tripped over her own foot, I caught her just before she fell again, now no one could say I wasn't trying. I held her up by her waist and her big emerald green eyes stared deep into mine, I broke the silence first.

''I'm taking you to the doctor'', I said firmly, I wasn't going to let her hurt herself again, she clearly needed a doctor. Before she got the chance to argue with me I grabbed the keys and pulled her along gently by her waist.

''No arguments'', I added, just in case she changed her mind

***********

_CLARY POV_

Even though the doctors was 'a 5 minute drive away' according to Jace, silence filled the space between us and made it seem like forever.

We eventually reached the doctors. I could see Jace was trying to park the car as close to the door as possible while I was trying to calculate my chances of getting a clean getaway and I must admit that they didn't look very good.

''wait here a minute'' Jace spoke suddenly as he got out of the car, walked quickly around my side of the car, opened the door and held his hand out to help me get out of the car without falling.

''what, did you think I was going to try runaway or something?'' I asked irritated now.

''no.. I know you were going to try runaway'' he replied with a grin on his face.

''You know.. when I read about you on your parents application, it didn't mention that you were so pushy'', I said shoving his hand out of my way and hopping out of the car.

''ok, suit yourself'' he muttered, shaking his head. He walked close beside me, I could see his hands ready to catch me if I fell again, which I wasn't going to.

We walked into the waiting room and shock hit me... there were about 12 people waiting to go in, god we're going to be here all day, AGH!!

''ugh'', I moaned, ''can't we just go home'', I pleaded. He didn't reply but the expression on his face said it all: I had no hope.

''please?'', I added in, hopeful.

''no...way'', he said, amused by my efforts.

We sat on the only 2 seats left in the room: two squashy corner seats, side by side, great(!)

''Looks like we have a long wait, huh?'' he said, trying to ease the atmosphere between us. I just mumbled and agreed. Last time I was in the doctors it was with mom, I was sick with the vomit bug. Being back in a doctor's office brought everything flooding back. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears 'c'mon clary, don't cry' I pleaded with myself, but it didn't work and the tears came overflowing down my cheeks.

''are you ok?'' Jace asked concerned, I turned my face away from him.

''Mm-hm'', I managed, ''I just need a minute outside'' and I got up and left.

Once outside, the cool air soothed me, I felt my parents watching over me and I didn't feel as alone. I sat outside with my back against the wall and my head in my arms, crying.

After a few minutes of sobbing, I felt a presence next to me, I lifted my head up to see Jace standing there with his hands tucked into his pockets. I wiped my tears away and looked straight ahead of me.

''what?'' I asked harshly.

''I'm here if you want to talk you know'', he responded politely. I glared up at him.

''I'm fine thanks'', I muttered. His face fell flat.

''ok, well... I'm just going to sit here and, uh..wait , and if you change your mind then...I'll be here'', he said and sat down beside me, his back against the wall.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to try again,

''Can we please..please go back to the house?'' I asked with pleading eyes. He didn't reply. He just got up and stood in front of me.

''if you're sure you don't need a doctor...'' he said and I nodded back. Then he held out his hand cautiously to help me up and this time..I took it.

''I don't bite, just to let you know..!'' I stated, smiling sincerely for the first time since I'd gotten here.

''I didn't want to risk it'' he grinned back at me ''we better get back quick'' he continued,''mum and dad haven't met you conscious yet!'', he laughed as we made our way to the car.

_**A/N: hope ye like it!! I have half of the 3**__**rd**__** chapter written, so please review and tell me what ye think and I'll put the next chapter up really soon!!!!! Thanks!!**_

_**Account name: laura-mcdaid (joint account!!)**_

_**Writer: Aisling!**_


	3. Moments

**A/N: hey guys!!!! Please excuse any spelling or grammer mistakes.. god this chapter was hard to write..I changed it about 4 times!! Hope you like the version I decided to go with!!!**

_CLARY POV_

We had just pulled up outside the house when I realised how nervous I was. I hadn't ever met these people and all of a sudden I was living with them? They don't know what I like or don't like, I mean its ridiculous but still, I couldn't avoid it. I had to go in. We walked in the door and there they were. Standing just as anxiously as I was. They made the first move.

''Oh Clary! It's so good to finally meet you!'' Mrs. Lightwood exclaimed as she hugged me. She seemed like a warm, loving person. She eventually let me go and stood next to her husband.

''Welcome, Clary. Please make yourself at home.'' Mr. Lightwood expressed warmly as he shook my hand ever so gently.

''Thank you so much..for having me straight away, after...'' I hesitated.

''It's ok Clary, dear, we understand its hard for you. How about you just spend a few days to settle in and then we can sort out schools and stuff, mmmm?'' she comforted me. I nodded gratefully.

The evening passed quickly. We sat in the living room, had tea and just...talked. It was really nice.

''so Clary, what did the doctor say about your head? I'm very sorry, I'm sure Jace didn't _mean_ it''. She said apologetically. _crap. the doctor_, i thought.

''ummm. well....'' I stumbled, _help!!_

'' He said it was just a cut; nothing major. Should be fine in a day or two'' Jace shot in before I had time to think of an excuse. I gave him a _thanks for saving my butt_ look when his parents weren't looking.

''Oh well thats good!'' Mrs. Lightwood smiled.

''ummm... it's been a long day, would you mind if I went to bed?'' I asked as politely as I could manage.

''Not at all, you know where your room is, Jace brought your stuff up already. Have a good nights sleep Clary.'' Mr. Lightwood spoke softly. I thanked them and then made my way upstairs.

Ready and dressed for bed in the only clothes I had enough patience to try and find: a flimsy camisole top and baby pink shorts, I pulled down the covers and was just getting in when a knock came on the door. I paused for a moment, pulled up my top and stood at the edge of the bed.

''uh...Come in''. I answered. Jace.._CRAP!!! why? why now, in my flimsy PJ's did __Jace__ of all people hav to come knocking on my door? Lord help me!!_ He came in and slowly raised his head. His golden eyes met mine and then he saw my pyjamas. I could have sworn for the first ever I saw him blush.

''what? never seen a girl in shorts before?!'' i asked him with a grin plastered across my face.

''Ahem... I just wanted to make sure you found everything ok, although it seems like you have''. He smiled with an amused tone of voice.

''Yes I have indeed, thank you very much''. I said sarcastically. ''But really... thanks for the whole doctor thing''. I said sincerly, rubbing the back of my head. I still had a headache though.

''Is your head ok now?'', he obviously picked up on the look of my face when I rubbed my head.

''oh..pfff, it's fine'' I scoffed. He looked at me in disbelief.

''you know... your a terrible  liar'' he smiled, but had a sense of concern to his voice.''here, let me see it, mum would kill me if anything _else_ happened to you''. He walked over to me and paused, standing in front of me. Then he made a hand gesture to turn around and show him my head which I was still rubbing it. I turn round reluctantly but kept my hand on my head, could this get much worse? Awful pyjamas, headache, boy in room! He grabbed my hand and moved it gently away from my head.

''mmmm.... it looks ok, is it sore?'' he asked while examining it, he still hadn't let go of my hand.

''its not_ sore_, I just have a headache''. I said shakily, now _I_ was the one blushing, at least I was turned away from him. He sighed and turned me around towards him, still holding my hand. Our faces were literally inches away from each other.

''Call me if it gets any worse''. he said while gazing into my eyes. I was speechless, I just nodded... a piece of my hair fell down from the loose bun I had pulled it back in before Jace came knocking. And with his free hand, he tucked the piece of hair behind my ear. I'd never noticed how perfectly gold his eyes were, luminous almost. Just at that moment, my ankle gave away, but his warm hands wound tightly around my waist to stop my fall.

''You are _such _ a klutz!!''. he said with an uneven, sarcastic tone. His face drew closer and closer to mine as I sank completely into his arms. Our faces were just about to touch..

''Jace, are you in bed yet?''. His mum shouted up the stairs. I pulled back to compose myself and tooka a step back also.

''I'm going mum'' he shouted down, and then he looked at me.

''Well...I'll see tomorrow..''. He said, dragging it on.

''Yup''. I agreed. He walked over to the door but before leaving he turned around and looked deep into my eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and then relaxed.

''Sweet dreams''. He whispered, and then turned and left.

_WOAH! what just happened? we didn't almost... no, no we didn't..that was just in my head, I mean.. he's probably just feeling sorry for me... C'MON Clary, you've barley eben known him a DAY._ My weary eyes couldn't stay open much longer with all the questions still spinning around in my head and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and decided to forget about what had happened last night. I lazed in bed for a while, trying to get back to sleep but it quickly became evident that I was wide awake. I looked at the clock. _What? 7am? this is ridiculous._ I groaned and stuffed my head into the pillow. When I eventually lifted up my head I saw the heap of bags in the ground. _uh...unpacking._ It wasn't going to do itself. I lept out of bed gently and made a start on it. I had to tip-toe around the room.. I didn't want wake anyone _or_ make a bigger fool of myself.

* * *

_JACE POV_

I hardly slept a wink last night, I kept playing over what _almost _happened.. what _would_ have happened if mom didn't shout up the stairs....

''Where is she?'' I tapped on the kitchen table impatiently. ''Surely she can't _still_ be asleep... maybe she snuck out..''. _she seems to be very stubborn alright,_ I added in my head

''Oh Jace, don't be ridiculous. she had a long day yesterday; she's probably just tired... and of course she didn't sneak out!'' Mum argued with me.

_''Mom.._it's 11.30 am'' I stated.. she gave me a look. _For God's sake, I just wanted to check on her, but__ no__.. I mean what if her head has gotten worse._ Just then the stairs creaked and her fresh-eyed face appeared. My jaw dropped.. I was sure she'd snuck out.

''Good Morning!'' she said.. she sounded happy about something.

''morning'' I replied, still shocked.

''Well good morning dear, how did you sleep?'' mum asked while finishing her tea.

''Very good thanks!''. She answered smiling. God..she was dressed, hair done..everything. I was proved wrong I guess.. doesn't happen often!

''So,uh...you had a nice sleep in then?'' I pondered, waiting for her reply.

''Sleep in?! I'm up since 7am!!'', she grinned back at me, ''what, did you think I snuck out or something?!''. She knew what I was getting at._ crap._

''What.. no''. I scoffed, ''So what were you doing all that time? your hair?'' I teased.

''No _actually.._I unpacked everything!!''. Thats twice now I'd been proven wrong... I didn't like where this was going!

''Well kids we're off to mass! We'll be back in an hour... behave..'' Mom said, looking at me in particular._ geez mom(!)_

''Bye'' Clary and I said in unison.. that was odd. They walked out and Dad locked the door behind them. I paused and looked at Clary, who was looking around herself.

''Looking for something?'' I grinned.. Food I suppose.

''hmmm... Wheres your bread?'' She looked at me expectingly, so I got it for her.

''I'll even show you where the toaster is!'' I said sarcastically.

''Oh goody(!)''. She put on a cheesy grin and then went back to being serious. I stared at her.

''Well....'' She hinted.

''Ok,ok, I'll show you, no need to beg'', I was amused by her now.

''I wasn't b-..just show me where your damn toaster is!'' She was half serious yet half smiling.

* * *

_CLARY POV_

''So..what are you doing for the day?'' Jace questioned.

''Ummm... not much?!''. It remined me that I hadn't got anything planned yet.

''Oh right well...I'm going to the cinema with my friend, Alec, and his sister Isabelle was wondering if she could come over with Alec while we're gone... to get to know you?'' He asked.

''Ya, sure..why not'' I said. I mean..I wasn't doing anything _anyway_..

''Great! Well we're going to the cinema at 2pm so she'll be around then!!''. The happy tone in his voice made me wonder if he was just getting Isabelle to come over to babysit me while he wasn't here.... _men._

''What about your parents?'' I asked.

''They have some sort of lunch function thingy so they'll be gone at 1:30pm till...well late I suppose''. He said. I was too nervous to ask about last night... Isabelle will probably mention something about him anyway..if she does then I might ask her what it meant. She's known him longer than me after all...

**A/N: soo...what did ye think?? please please R&R!! there's some very exciting things coming up...Clary is the victim when Simon takes her out... Jace and Clary will have a huge row.... And Simon will be introduced!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	4. dedicated

_**A/N: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG! I had tests and everything and I could never find the time, but I'm on my Summer holidays now so I'll be updating non-stop! I felt bad for not updating in so long so here's a really small chapter, it was too late at night to write a full so I thought I'd dedicate a special chapter...all from Jace's POV on his feelings and thoughts about Clary..He's in the car with Alec on their way to the cinema...enjoy! And please excuse any spelling or grammer mistakes!**_

_***disclaimer: I do not own the mortal insturments series or characters, CC does :-(!**_

We had left Clary and Isabelle back at the house, and after half a journey full of small talk, Alec got to the topic he was most anxious to know about...Clary.

''wow Jace...she is...wow!'' Alec stumbled on his words, first time I've ever seen his speechless!

''Clary? ya she is..minus the attitude'' i replied, remembering all our previous run-ins.

''Attitude? yo man so she's fiesty, I mean c'mon, are you saying you'd rather the mushy type?'' he agrued back,.

''Well...ya i suppose your right, she's just so..so set in her own ways and she hates it when you help, it just gets frusrtating sometimes.'' I messed with the zipper on my jacket as i spoke.

''no...no there's something else..'' he said, he wasn't half as slow I thought.

''no there's not'' I cut in on him.

''i ain't ever seen you fidget in my whole time of knowing you and she comes along and...look at you, you can't keep still! So come on jace, tell me what it is!'' he pleaded. I knew at this stage he wasn't going to stop until he got an answer.

''no, honestly, I mean..nothing happened'' he gave me the ''ya right, I can see straight through your lies'' look.

''but you wanted it to happen?'' he was twisting my words now!

''yes..NO, i mean no!'' _Crap you've really landed yourself in it now jace!_

''ohhhhh I get it, so have kissed her?'' he asked...he was too good at this!

''well no...not..really? Almost, ok? now will you stop with the 20 questions?'' I knew it wouldn't be that simple.

''What? When? And you never told me? ugh jace!'' he said in a mocking-girly tone.

''look it was one time, last night, I didn't even want to kiss her ok? You know what, I was relieved when mom shouted up the stairs or something that I would regret would've happened..I would've kissed her.'' I answered...Knowing that EVERYTHING I just said was a total lie.

''Ok man, whatever you say...So, uh, she's availible then eh?'' he winked..I shot him a ''don't even dream about it look and I could see he wasn't going to!

I had wanted to kiss her so badly that night, I wished I had.. just everything about her..the scent of her fiery red hair, her voice arguing with mine but most of all her expressions. The way she looked when she was getting ready to put up a fight... or when she was going to relent. The memory of when she took my took my hand outside the doctors shook an electric shiver down my spine..and at that moment I realised...I was falling for Clary Fray..I was falling fast.

_**A/N: hope ye liked it...review and tell me yer thoughts please! a full update should be coming within the next 2 days...And Jace might get his wish...! Thanks!**_

_**Aisling xoxo**_


End file.
